<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Eyeing in Bulk by belmanoir</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27091384">Eyeing in Bulk</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/belmanoir/pseuds/belmanoir'>belmanoir</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Professionals (TV 1977)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drabble, M/M, UST</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-09 03:14:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>278</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27091384</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/belmanoir/pseuds/belmanoir</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The problem isn’t that nine out of ten people Bodie’s attracted to are men.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>William Bodie/Ray Doyle</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Eyeing in Bulk</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/gwyneth/gifts">gwyneth</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>who is showing me episodes, and who told me it didn't suck, and who is the fucking BEST at spotting anachronisms. ILU! ♥</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The problem isn’t that nine out of ten people Bodie’s attracted to are men. </p><p>If he doesn’t want to tell Doyle, there’s always that one-tenth to add artistic verisimilitude to his cover. And if he does want to tell him, well, Bodie’s been inside Doyle’s macramé-bedecked food co-op more times than seem strictly necessary to him. Once Doyle even dragged Bodie to a work-shift there. (Someone ought to explain to Doyle that it’s not nice to take advantage of a friend when he’s down. At least, Bodie assumes he must have been down, to let himself be coerced like that. Who sells loose tofu out of a barrel? Who <em>buys</em> loose tofu out of a barrel? Why would you eat carob when you could just be grateful for the miracle of unrationed chocolate like everybody else?)</p><p>Anyway, any lingering illusions Bodie might have had that his partner was uncomfortable with homosexuality had been pretty thoroughly dispelled by the third hour of listening to Doyle swap tales of Cunnilingus Past with a gaggle of lesbians (and make plans for a clothing swap, too, which explains a lot really, and now Bodie <em>knows</em> he must have been depressed as hell that weekend or it would have taken a lot more than Doyle’s Death Glare Of Manners And Don’t You Dare Embarrass Me By Your Lack Of Them, You Beef-Eating Neanderthal to make Bodie wait until the ride home to take the piss). It seems possible Doyle is more comfortable with homosexuality than Bodie is himself.</p><p>No, the problem is that these days, nine out of ten people Bodie’s attracted to are Ray Doyle. And the percentage just keeps going up.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>